


Yamaguchi & Tsukishima: Movie Night

by helicopterdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterdreams/pseuds/helicopterdreams
Summary: Yama and Tsukki cuddle up to binge their favorite movie series. Yama gets too tired and Tsukki takes him to bed for a sleepover. Things escalate when they begin to subtly flirt
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 39





	Yamaguchi & Tsukishima: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3 i'm writing, i apologize for any mistakes!

Yamaguchi came over to Tsukki's house for their favorite movie series to binge, because the latest one was just released and they wanted to rewatch the entire collection together. Something about intergalactic warfare. They've always enjoyed watching movies with each other, especially taking into account how close their friendship has been.

Tsukki was in the kitchen preparing popcorn and chicken nuggets, Yama's favorite kind, when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly put the bowl of popcorn down to greet him at the door.

"TSUKKI!!!" Yamaguchi screamed while running into Tsukki's arms.

"Yama!!!" Tsukki chuckled while hugging him tight. He breathed in through his nose while his head was buried in Yama's hair. He was always jealous of the way Yama smelled. They were the best of friends, yet he was still nervous to ask what kind of soap Yama uses. He might've been scared that he would take it in a weird way. The last thing he wanted was for Yama to think that he was interested in him. Tsukki couldn't handle that awkwardness.

"Tsukki, is that chicken nuggets I smell?" Yama hurriedly ran into the kitchen to find a plate of chicken nuggets, his absolute favorite kind. He picked one up and threw it in his mouth, not paying enough attention to temperature of the nugget. It was still frozen. 

"OW FUCK" Yama spit out the hard chicken nugget in the sink. He bit too hard down on it and hurt his back teeth, closing his eyes and holding his cheek from the pain.

"Oh you big dumb idiot," Tsukishima giggled while grabbing an ice pack from the freezer.

"Oh shut up you would've done the same thing, man," Yama stubbornly replied, unable to admit to his idiocy, but still managing to crack a laugh.

Tsukki walked back up to the freckled mess with the ice pack in hand, covered by a hand towel.

"Here you go, dude. I guess I should've warned you that the nuggets weren't done yet, huh?"

"You think?" Yama smiled up at him. He always appreciated the side of Tsukki he got to see outside of volleyball practice. Tsukki was polite, calm, caring, and reliable. Yama could fall for him so easily if he wanted.

Tsukki held the ice pack to Yama's cheek. Their eyes meeting for a second too long. 

"Is it feeling better yet?" Tsukki was legitimately worried for Yama's teeth, he seemed to be in a lot of pain. 

"Y-yeah, it is. Thank you Tsukki"

Their eyes met for even longer.

"Well, uhm, we should get the movies going, how about you go get it set up and I'll cook the chicken nuggets for you, 'kay?" Tsukki gently smiled at his best friend, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Yeah, okay," Yama said quietly, calming down as the pain in his teeth settled down. He sat down on the loveseat with a blanket on his lap, eagerly awaiting the start of the series, he hasn't watched the first movie in a few year, finding it on the TV, he kept it paused, waiting for Tsukkishima. 

Not soon after, Tsukkishima came over with the plate of *cooked* chicken nuggets, and a big bowl of theatre-styled popcorn. God, did Tsukkishima love popcorn. Sitting down on the loveseat, Tsukki let out an "oomf", and right after, handing the chicken nuggets to Yama.

"Okay, you can play it now. God, I'm so excited man," Tsukki said, leaning forward towards the TV. The first movie has been his favorite as long as Yama could remember. Yama smiled at him, he seemed so innocent and happy. 

The two watched the first movie, the time flew by. Tsukki hadn't noticed while it was happening, but now while he was looking for the remote, he noticed Yama had shifted closer and closer to him, his head resting on his shoulder. When Tsukkishima realized the movement that he'd made, he felt his heart being faster. He's been this close to Yama before, hes hugged him, they've had sleepovers, but this felt a little bit different. Yama looked so peaceful on Tsukki's shoulder. You could tell he was on the edge of falling asleep. 

"Hey Yama?" Tsukki asked quietly, almost whispering.

"Yeah?" Yama said tiredly.

"If you're getting tired, we can continue binging tomorrow, I'm sure I got some extra pajamas if you're good with sleeping over," Tsukki offered him, hoping Yama would agree to sleeping in his bed. He felt so much safer sleeping next to Yama.

"No are you kidding? I'm not asleep, I can watch the movie without falling asleep," Yama said while softly yawning, then remembering what he just did, and covering his mouth, hoping Tsukki didn't hear his yawn. "That was a joke," Yamaguchi said suspiciously.

Tsukki giggled, "yes of course," he said not believing Yama, but going with what he said anyway.

Soon the second movie started. The opening credits weren't even finished yet and Yama was already lightly snoring, fast asleep. Tsukki shook his head and turned off the TV. He began to put the blanket over Yama.

"Hnngh....Tsukki, don't leave," Yama said quietly, just barely awoken yet still holding Tsukki's arm tightly, "can I sleep in your bed?"

"Sure, Yama, come on. You want some pajamas?" 

Yama got up while Tsukki offered him some clothes.

"Yeah, maybe," Yama tiredly walked to Tsukishima's bedroom, tiredly sliding off his jeans. Tsukki noticed this after a few seconds, the pants were already at his ankles.

"Uhm, Yama? Don't you want to get dressed in the bathroom?" Tsukki asked concernedly, getting nervous at the sight of Yama's bare legs, his oversized sweatshirt just barely covering his boxers.

"Oh shush, it's not like you've never seen legs before. We all wear shorts at practice, how is this any different?" 

Tsukki assumed he was right, I mean he has seen Yama's legs before, but this far up on his thighs? Yet, Tsukki didn't have a problem with it.

"I guess you're right, Yama. Alright, what kind of pajama pants do you want?" Tsukki asked, but shortly after he heard a big "poof" behind him, in the direction of his bed. Once he turned around, he found that Yama had fell down on his back dramatically on Tsukishima's bed. 

"Okay, drama queen, I'm gonna go take a shower, feel free to fall asleep," Tsukki reacted, as he walked to the bathroom, with some folded pajamas in his hands.

After a while, he came back into the bedroom, he stood in front of his dresser mirror and fixed up his hair.

"Missed me, Yama?" Tsukki said with a smile.

"Heeeyyyyy, Tsukki my man? You're so, you're so talllll.........and- and nice. How are not all the girls all over you?"

"Ha, you should know, Yama. Look at me I'm 'mean' and 'cocky' and I scare all the girls away," he said while holding his glasses up and jokingly looking angry, then putting them back down on the dresser.

"You're not mean, and, and anyway, you don't scare the boys away at least. I think that's kinda cool."

"W-what? I don't know what you mean," Tsukki said nervously, climbing into bed next to Yama, and hesitantly covering him with the blanket. Yama turned over to face Tsukishima.

"You've never scared me away, Tsukki. Not once." Yama said sweetly, tiredly smiling at Tsukki, who could feel his face getting warmer. Their faces were only less than a foot away, sensing each other's tired, warm breaths on their skin. 

"You know, Yama, you're not too bad yourself," Tsukki giggled, not believing that he's complimenting Yama so outright, "your freckles look like a cute mushroom, and you smell like a forest with berry bushes everywhere you step. I don't think any guy would be scared away from you. You're so soft and sweet." Tsukki said on and on without thinking thoroughly, he felt so close to Yama at that moment.

"Tsukki, can I kiss you?"

Tsukishima's eyes widened at the request, he wanted to kiss him, he was just confused as to why. He knew he always felt an attraction toward Yama, but didn't know if it was romantic or not. But now, he started to realize that yes, he was falling in love with Yamaguchi. And no, he wasn't being awkward. Everything was going fine. Tsukki liked this. 

He slowly moved towards Yama's face, holding his face in his hands, and their lips touch for the first time. God it felt so magical and new. Their faces felt so close, and their heartbeats quickened. They held the kiss for so long, until Yama opened his mouth, inviting Tsukki's tongue inside. Without breaking the kiss, Yama shifted on top of Tsukki, both holding each other's face lovingly. Their hips conveniently aligned, and the deeper the kiss got, the harder Yama could feel Tsukki growing. He didn't judge tho, Yama was also aroused from the kiss, and now that he could feel Tsukki's dick less than an inch away from his, he only became harder. Yama never felt this way with women, he never felt so warm and heavy and so in love. God, did he feel so in love with his Tsukishima. 

Yama started to softly moan in Tsukki's mouth as the kiss got sloppier. Tsukki's breathing was getting heavy, Yama's moans were overwhelming him, but in the best way possible. He wanted to make Yama moan even more, and he was going to do just that. 

"Can I take off your pants?" Yama asked nervously, not believing that he just said that so explicitly.

"Y-yeah," Tsukki answered, wanting to know what Yama was going to do.

Yama excitedly took off Tsukki's pants, wanting to have his first experience sucking somebody off. Holding Tsukki's dick in his hand, Yama licked his other hand as a sort of lube to help with his hands moving more freely. He began moving his hands up and down, slowly at first, but at an even pace.

"Y-Yama- nngh, th-that feels amazing, you're doing so well" Tsukki said through stifled moans.

Yama bent down so his face was closer to Tsukki's dick. Putting the tip in his mouth, Yama earned a gasp from Tsukki, followed by a quiet, low moan. Yama pushed his head down further, closing his eyes as he took in Tsukki in his mouth. Tsukki felt the warm moistness from his mouth, and the slight movement of Yama's tongue made him go crazy. Tsukki couldn't believe this was happening, he was getting head from his best friend and it was the best thing he's ever experienced. 

"God, Yama, you're really good at this, I-" Tsukki tried to say but could feel his orgasm approaching, "I'm- I'm close, Yama, I'm"

"Good, good," Yama said in between bobs of his head, growing substantially in speed and intensity, wanting to finish Tsukki off. His moans grew louder and with more emotion. Yama loved the sound of him moaning, it validated him greatly.

Not soon after, Tsukki finished in Yama's mouth, the warmness filled his mouth. He swallowed some of it, but some of it still was in his mouth. 

"That was so good, Yama," Tsukki said, trying to catch his breath.

Yama came back up to Tsukki to meet his lips, kissing him open mouth so that the saliva and another substance mixed in their mouths. Tsukki reached his hand to Yama's back, slowly moving downward to hold the back of Yama's boxers.

"Can I-?" Tsukki asked before Yama interrupted him.

"You can do anything to me, Tsukki."

Tsukki licked his fingers before entering them inside of Yama, his fingers being let inside too easy.

"Yama, did you, p-prepare..?"

Yama giggled in Tsukki's mouth, "maybe not, or.... maybe while you were in the bathroom?"

"Did you plan this?"

"Well no, but once I saw how nervous you were around me not wearing pants and, and I noticed if there was a time for me to make a move on you it would be tonight, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Yama, I mean, well, I don't mind at all, I- I think it's really hot, actually" Tsukki said while smiling at Yamaguchi, they were both so happy with each other.

They quickly returned to the kiss, Tsukki bringing his hand back up to Yama, entering once again, and exploring the inside of Yama. He quickened the pace of his finger, wanting to earn moans from Yamaguchi's mouth, which he loved feeling inside his own mouth. He slowly entered another finger, and he could feel Yama wince from the extra finger. Soon it was 3, and Tsukki quickened in pace, and Yama's moans grew inside of Tsukki's mouth.

Tsukishima used his other hand to slowly stroke Yama's dick, overloading his brain, heightening his high.

"Ah- hngh... Tsukki, I- I love you," Yama muttered only a few centimeters from Tsukki's mouth in between soft, full moans.

"I love you too, my Yama," Tsukki purred back, he felt good because he knew he meant it. He really did love Yamaguchi, and seeing him like this made him realize it more. He saw this vulnerable version of him and it really showed how much Yama loved him back.

Tsukki could feel Yama slowly getting closer to his climax, and he picked him up and flipped him over on his back, removing his fingers but putting his mouth around Yama's dick, bobbing his head up and down, making Yama moan even louder.

"Can I push your head?" Yama asked hesitantly.

"Hnngh- yeah," Tsukki answered quickly, eager to return to Yama's dick.

He grabbed Tsukki's hair tightly and pushed his head up and down, using Tsukki's mouth like a toy. Tsukki enjoyed this, moaning even while his mouth was still wrapped around Yama. 

"F-fuck, Tsukki, ahh- I-"

Yama pushed Tsukki's head down hard, making him deepthroat him. Finishing in his mouth, Yama let out a loud moan, squirming in the sheets and grabbing Tsukki's hair even tighter.

Tsukki swallowed, returning Yama's favor from earlier. They kissed lovingly before Tsukishima fell asleep on Yama's chest. 

Yamaguchi brushed his fingers through Tsukki's hair, proud to be loved by him.


End file.
